1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-definition picture signal recording apparatus for recording a high-definition picture signal of which an amplitude level is controlled, a high-definition picture signal reproducing apparatus for reproducing a high-definition picture signal of which an amplitude level is controlled, and a high-definition picture signal recording/reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing a high-definition picture signal of which an amplitude level is controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broad-band type of high-definition picture signal such as a high-vision signal (hereinafter, called a HD picture signal) and an extended definition television signal (hereinafter, called an EDTV signal) have been recently known. The number of horizontal scanning lines in a frame of picture image displayed with the high-definition picture signal is higher than that in a frame of picture image displayed with a conventional picture signal such as a national television system committee (NTSC) type of signal. In an apparatus utilizing the high-definition picture signal, the signal is digitized to perform various types of digital processing for a digital signal. Therefore, because a dynamic range of the digital signal is strictly limited to perform the digital processing, it is required to control an amplitude level of the high-definition picture signal.
To control the amplitude level of high-definition picture signal in a conventional method, a synchronizing signal is synchronized with the high-definition picture signal, an amplitude level of the synchronizing signal is detected, and the amplitude level of the high-definition picture signal is controlled according to the amplitude level of the synchronizing signal. However, the high-definition picture signal is often processed according to various types of digital processing in an apparatus utilizing the high-definition picture signal while deleting a part of the high-definition picture signal transferred in vertical blanking periods and horizontal synchronizing signal periods to minimize a capacity of memories for storing the high-definition picture signal. Therefore, in cases where the amplitude level of the high-definition picture signal is corrected according to the amplitude level of the synchronizing signal, there is a drawback that the correction of the amplitude level is not accurate.
To solve the drawback, a level standard signal adding apparatus in which a level standard signal is added to one of horizontal scanning lines to which a high-definition picture signal is allocated and a high-vision signal to which the level standard signal is added have been proposed by this applicant.
Also, an amplitude level correcting apparatus in which an amplitude level of a high-definition picture signal is corrected according to a level standard signal has been proposed by this applicant.
3. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
However, a high-definition picture signal is recorded with a recording/reproducing apparatus while deleting a part of the high-definition picture signal allocated to peripheral horizontal scanning lines placed at upper and lower peripheral portions of an image plane. In this case, the level standard signal cannot be recorded in a recording medium of the recording/reproducing apparatus because of the deletion of the level standard signal even though the level standard signal is added to the peripheral horizontal scanning lines. Therefore, even though the high-definition picture signal is recorded and reproduced with the recording/reproducing apparatus after the amplitude level of the high-definition picture signal is corrected in a level correcting apparatus provided in a recording section of the recording/reproducing apparatus, there is a drawback that an amplitude level error of the high-definition picture signal generated in the recording/reproducing apparatus cannot be eliminated.
Also, in cases where an information signal is multiplexed in the level standard signal, there is another drawback that the information signal is undesirably deleted because of the deletion of the level standard signal.